


Justice Never Sleeps

by dancing_dazai



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anime, Death Note - Freeform, Fluff, Lawlight Week 2017, M/M, One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, lawlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:49:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_dazai/pseuds/dancing_dazai
Summary: There's a reason the world's greatest detective has rings under his eyes.





	Justice Never Sleeps

“This is the stupidest idea you've ever had. What good is this going to do you, Ryuzaki?” 

Light Yagami sat at the foot of the bed with his chin on his hand, glaring at the shiny metal handcuff secured tightly around his wrist. The chains rattled noisily as his lanky, dark-haired partner strode across the room towards him, frowning down at his matching handcuff with a mix of reluctance and irritation. 

“Stop complaining, Light-kun,” he said flatly, taking a bite from the chocolate cake he was holding in his spare hand. “As I told you before, I'm not doing this for _my_ benefit. I'm doing this for the benefit of the case. Because if there is any chance that you _are_ Kira, Light, then this method means that I will be the first to know.” He took a strawberry off the top of the cake and popped it into his mouth, humming in approval at the sweet taste. 

“Besides,” he said quietly, his voice returning to its usual tone as he licked his fingers clean, “this situation isn't so bad, is it? It's an excuse for us to spend some quality time together, at least.” 

Light scoffed. 

“ _Quality time_. Right,” he grumbled. “Because being handcuffed together is _great_ for bringing friends closer.” 

“See? That's the spirit, Light.” 

Light rolled his eyes, annoyed that his 'friend' hadn't picked up on the sarcasm as he watched him take another bite of chocolate cake. 

“Whatever. At least the chain is long enough to give us a little bit of space,” he said irritably. “Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to try and get some sleep – I'm exhausted.” He glanced over at the single bed on the other side of the room, similar to the one he was currently sat on. “Uh, what are the sleeping arrangements?” 

“You can have whichever bed you like. I doubt either will come in handy to me any time soon.” 

At the sight of Light's confused expression, L sighed. 

“I have difficulty when it comes to sleeping. I always have,” he explained quietly, shifting on his swivel chair in that strange, crouched position. “It's why I choose to occupy my time with detective work, cases, things that keep me busy while I try and survive on as little rest as possible. It's the reason I have these,” he said, gesturing to the dark rings under his eyes. Light raised an eyebrow at the detective, hoping he'd elaborate further, but he was instead met with a stony silence. Annoyed, Light let out a tired huff as he flopped down on to his pillow, shifting into a more comfortable position on his side and closing his eyes. 

After a few minutes of peaceful silence, Light heard the loud creak of L's swivel chair as the detective stood up, and Light slowly opened one eye. He watched as L finished his plate of cake then quietly padded over to the empty bed, staring at it for a moment with an uneasy expression before carefully sitting down on it. Making sure not to rattle the chains and 'wake up' his friend, L swung his legs over the side of the bed and lay down, folding his hands over his chest and staring blankly at the ceiling. His breathing didn't slow. His eyes didn't close. He just lay there, completely motionless. 

It irritated Light more than he cared to admit. 

“No wonder you can't sleep, Ryuzaki, you're doing it wrong,” he mumbled, his voice groggy from lack of sleep. “You're supposed to close your eyes and get comfortable first – you're never going to fall asleep like that.” L frowned. 

“Well, the only time I'm ever comfortable is when I'm working,” he admitted truthfully, his long, dark hair falling over one eye as he turned his head to the side. “How could I possibly sleep when something like the Kira case is taking up all my mental capabilities?” 

Light sighed. 

“Man, there's no way I'm gonna be able to sleep tonight if I know you'll just be staring at me the whole time,” he grumbled, pulling back the corner of his bed sheets and patting the mattress. “C'mere.” 

“What are you doing?” 

“Making you more comfortable, now _c'mere_.” 

It took a harsh tug on the chain to finally get L moving and he reluctantly got up from his own bed to stand by Light's, but then stopped, feeling unsure of what to do next. Light rolled his eyes and tugged the chain again, sending L sprawling forwards into the other's arms with a gasp of surprise. Light caught him before he rolled off the bed and onto the floor, wrapping his arms round the detective's waist as he squirmed nervously. 

“Uh, Light, I-” 

“Just shut up and go to sleep,” Light grumbled, burying his face in L's soft, dark hair and pressing up against him. “If this means that you actually get some sleep for once then so be it. Just try not to wriggle around too much.” 

L was suddenly glad that he wasn't face-to-face with his friend and he gulped as his cheeks flushed a pale pink. Deciding to make the most of this opportunity if it meant he could get a decent night's sleep for once, he tried to ignore the circumstances as he snuggled down further into Light's arms. 

“Light-kun,” he said quietly after a minute. 

“What is it now, Ryuzaki?” L shifted slightly to look at Light over his shoulder, smiling sleepily. 

“Thank you,” he murmured, pressing a small kiss to the tip of Light's nose. Light's eyes widened immediately, not expecting the sincerity of L's action or the action itself. He cast his eyes to the side and frowned, avoiding his partner's gaze. 

“D-Don't mention it. Just go to sleep,” he said grumpily, burrowing his face in the back of L's neck to hide his flushed cheeks. _Man_ , he thought, his arms tightening around the detective's waist. _Who'd have thought he'd be so... warm._

Suddenly, a thought crossed his mind. 

“By the way, Ryuzaki, please don't mention this to the others,” Light added quietly.

“There's no need to worry about that, Light-kun,” L replied with a smile, his eyes drifting closed. “They'll have already seen this whole ordeal on the security cameras.” 

 

Meanwhile, in the control room, over the hoots of laughter from Matsuda, Aizawa and Mogi, two very shocked Shinigami stared up at the computer monitor in silence. One of them smirked. 

“I do believe I win the bet,” she said proudly, holding out a large, clawed hand towards the other death god. “I told you Light would make the first move. You owe me twenty years, Ryuk.” 

Ryuk growled angrily at the female Shinigami, reluctantly handing over his Death Note in defeat. 

_Damn you, Light_ , he thought irritably, watching as Rem gleefully collected her winnings. _Humans really are stupid!_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Please don't forget to leave a kudos and a comment (*´∀`)♪


End file.
